Practitioners of the vehicle door art concern themselves with reducing the impact of a person against the inner panel of a door. Such impact often occurs when the vehicle is impacted from the side by another vehicle, forcing the person suddenly and violently against the inner panel of the door. Ideally, the inner panel of the door will include an absorbing system sufficient to dissipate a substantial part of the kinetic energy of the person hitting the panel. It is well known in the art to make interior trim parts such as the arm rest with soft or collapsible material in order to absorb the kinetic energy of the person hitting the interior part of the vehicle. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,877 to Ashtiani-Zarandi et al teaches a system including the placement of shock absorbing material between the inner trim panel and the more solid parts of the door, including the frame. This material, a sheet of fabric with a plurality of soft cone structures, cushions the person and the inner panel as both move toward the door frame. Certainly there could be other effective ways to reduce the impact of a passenger against the inner panel of the door.